Echoes
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: M-21 had gotten used to his heightened senses, but the new instincts were something else, slipping into his thoughts like they'd always been there.


**Summary**: M-21 had gotten used to his heightened senses, but the new instincts were something else, slipping into his thoughts like they'd always been there.

Spoilers for 341.

* * *

><p><strong>Echoes<br>**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>M-21 staggered back to the lab, everything throbbing, though not as bad as it'd been a few minutes ago. His healing had gotten better too, hah. His wounds weren't pulling as much and his dried blood flaked off his skin, leaving no scars. Not that it mattered.<p>

Another day wasted trying to awaken him. Dammit.

It wasn't just that he _knew_ he could transform but couldn't that was frustrating – it was that his awakened state was right _there_, like he was in between forms, not fully transformed, and not fully human either.

Adjusting to his new senses had only taken a day; he was more following his own scent back than knowing the route.

Takeo and Tao's screams still rang in his ears.

Shit, he was taking so long and they had-! He fisted his hands, his nails/claws biting his skin.

He couldn't stop the _growl_ that rose from his throat, the wolf instincts wanting him to _protect_ his pack – comrades.

M-21 had gotten used to his heightened senses, but the new instincts were something else, slipping into his thoughts like they'd always been there.

What worried him was that the instincts and his thoughts mirrored each other already and was he as human as he thought he was? All these years, had his heart been influencing how he thought as well as his body?

It wasn't something he could change now and M-21 unclenched his hands, the wounds healing over as the claws left them.

He just had to focus on awakening his transformation.

xOx

The echoes of his howl died down around him and he lowered his head to glower at the four people surrounding him. He took in a breath, scenting them. One he wasn't familiar with (he bared his teeth at that one), one he was, and two-

Two that were familiar but overlaid with something else. Blood, and something else he knew but wasn't _them_. He frowned, puzzled.

"Yooo! M!"

"A-ah, Tao!"

He blinked at not-Metal-and-static coming towards him. He was moving slower than usual, favouring his right side. Injured. Hurt. Who had done that?

"It'll be fine. If he was gonna attack, he would've already."

While the other was distracted, he closed the rest of distance between them. As soon as they were close enough, he held (not?)-Metal-and-static's shoulders and drew him close, burying his face into his neck, breathing in deep.

"Woah, hey, what a-are you – pffahaha! Wait, wait, M, that tickles!"

It was definitely Metal-and-static, his scent tingling the inside of his nose like usual, but why did he smell so much like Darkness-and-blood? It wasn't as if Darkness-and-blood had only touched him, but was _part_ of him now. What had happened?

He lifted his head and studied Oil-and-gunpowder. Him as well?

He let go of Metal-and-static and went to Oil-and-gunpowder, doing the same.

It was the same as Metal-and-static, Oil-and-gunpowder's scent overlaid with Darkness-and-blood's.

He whined. What was going on? Darkness-and-blood wouldn't hurt them.

"He either must have really missed us, or - _oh_! Uh, do you think we smell different now?"

"…Ah." An arm around his shoulder. Oil-and-gunpowder's. "Don't worry, M-21; we're still us. We haven't changed."

"Yup! Stronger, but we're still our loveable selves."

He breathed in one more time to double-check and then nodded, relaxing. His packmates were still his packmates. A fight must have happened, but they were still here, still alive.

And he had missed one.

He lifted his upper lip and turned to Ink-and-paper. Ink-and-paper's eyes widened and while he was frozen, he reached over and ruffled his hair. Ink-and-paper squawked and flailed.

Metal-and-static burst out laughing and he crooned at the sound, grinning.

"Yup!" Metal-and-static proclaimed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, putting it over Oil-and-gunpowder's. "We haven't changed and either have you!"

Why would he have changed?

"Aroooooo!"

He blinked at Metal-and-static, who had lifted his face towards the sky as he howled.

Oil-and-gunpowder sighed, shaking his head. "Tao, what are you doing…?"

"What's it sound like I'm doing? Howling, of course!" Metal-and-static swatted at Oil-and-gunpowder's face, who leaned away, not letting go of his shoulder. "C'mon, join in!"

"No," Ink-and-paper said, his arms crossed.

Metal-and-static pouted. "Fine. I'll just do it by myself then."

When Metal-and-static howled again, he tilted his own head back and howled with him, both of their voices melding together. If his packmate wanted to howl, why not?

"Okay, let's go back, heh," Metal-and-static said when they finished, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "You earned a good long rest."

He leaned towards Metal-and-static, bumping their foreheads, and did the same with Oil-and-gunpowder, rumbling in his throat. They needed it as well; the faster they got back, the better.

xOx

M-21 blinked up at the ceiling, aware of the two bodies on either side of him. Takeo was curled against his side, Tao sprawled more on top of him than off. Both were asleep, their breathing deep and even.

They also smelled different to him, tinged with something else. It couldn't just be because of his enhanced senses; he was sure he would have noticed it before. So it was the Dark Spear…?

He peered at their faces - paler than usual with dark shadows under their eyes.

…He shouldn't try to get out of bed or else he'd wake them up. They needed their rest more than he did.

M-21 settled back down again, getting comfortable.

It didn't take long for their breathing to lull him back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Oh my god if M-21 attacks the others in 342 though. XD; Or if we get a time skip, pfft.<p>

Group howling for Iamprussian; puppy piles for Erokoneko. Also, I may have been influenced this picture by Moto-21: moto-21 tumblr com / post / 99212921696 /

I kinda wanted to call this 'Howl' but it didn't quite fit so. Also sort of amused at the fact how they were focusing on change in the chapter, and here I am, focusing on how they're staying the same, haha.


End file.
